


Regrets

by DianaBialaska



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Multi, Polyamory, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Trans Female Saotome Ranma, Transgender, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBialaska/pseuds/DianaBialaska
Summary: CW: Suicide Attempt (Sepukku), Transgender Ranma, OOCAfter the failed wedding a cured Ranma finds that life is not exactly what he expected it to be
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Loss of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This fic draws some inspiration from This is Everything by uragaaru (Gender Dysphoric Ranma cured by water from the Drowned Man spring), but goes in its own direction.

**Now**

”I’m ready, mother. Just promise you spare Pop.” Those were the words that stunned Nodoka Saotome as she sat across from her manly son.

What had gone wrong? Just why did he actually wish for Sepukku.

“Son, the contract is fulfilled. I have seen you, and you are my manly son. Especially after we got rid of that unmanly curse.”

5 months ago the wedding between Ranma and Akane had failed. But Ranma had still obtained a cask of the water from the drowned man spring.

“I am not manly, mother. I don’t think I’ve ever been. I did not realize I was only really happy when I was her, not until it was too late…”

\--

**2 months ago**

Ranma stared at the mirror, the cold water from the glass of water having drenched his hair and clothes. HIS hair and clothes. It had been cold water and he had not changed. He should be happy, dance around in joy. But no, he felt hollow, he felt empty. He would never be happy again.

Why had he not realized just how much she meant? Before Jusenkyo he had gotten used to being unhappy and brooding all the time. In the cursed form Ranma could eat ice cream and express far more emotions. He had denied it again and again, exclaiming loudly how he was a man.

Now he was not sure he had ever actually been a man. Maybe a caricature, a poor imitation. Faking it until he made it. He had fooled everyone, including himself. Pops had beaten him up, trying to force the girly out, but now Ranma realized it had instead been pushed away and hidden inside instead.

\--

**Now**

Nodoka was shellshocked at Ranma’s words. What had happened to her son? He had always insisted that he was a man, even when he was in the unmanly form of a girl.

Ranma sighed, before he continued. “I did not realize how happy I was as a girl until it was too late. I looked for a way to undo it, to regain the curse.” Nodoka saw her son with tears in his eyes. “But there is none. I am locked forever as a man. And I realized I can’t live like this. So please, mother, let me die with some honor intact.”

Nodoka felt cold. She realized that she had done this. Her child wanted to die because of her, because of her actions. If anyone deserved to die here, it would be her. She started sobbing as she embraced her child, no, embraced the one who should have been her daughter.

\--

**13 years ago**

“Look mommy! When I become big I want to wear that!” 5 year old Ranma stated, making Nodoka giggle, before she actually looked at what her son had pointed to. It was a wedding dress.

“Oh, Ranma my son. That’s a dress, it is for girls, something they wear when they are getting married to a nice man.” Nodoka explained.

“Then I’ll wear it when I marry Mako-kun!” Ranma said proudly, chilling Nodoka to the core. Mako-kun was the name of the neighbor boy. “I’ll be the prettiest girl in the world then,” her son said with a wide and happy smile.

\--

**14 years ago**

Ranma was turning 4 in 3 days and Nodoka was still not sure what to get him. Her son didn’t really seem to care about most toys. Except for dolls and stuffed animals. Every time they went to store her son would beg to get a doll so he could play with some of the dolls of Nodoka’s friends.

“So, Ranma, what do my little brave boy want for present for his birthday?” She saw Ranma brighten as his hopes got up.

“Pwease pinky dolly mommy.” Nodoka sighed. She should have known. “No, Ranma, no dolls for you, you are a boy.”

The boy remained sullen and unhappy until after his birthday.

\--

**13 years ago**

Nodoka looked at her son. She was not sure exactly how he had entered her bedroom, but he had and now there was a mess. Even worse was her 5 year old son who currently had painted his face with mascara and wore one of her dresses, far far too large. “Look mommy. I’m a girl like mommy.”

\--

**Now**

Flashes after flashes came to Nodoka. She had been so blind back then. She had still been blind until a few minutes ago when her daughter declared that she wished to die. Oh Kami-Sama, what had she done?

She hugged her crying child tightly, uncertain what to do, how to fix this situation.

\--

**12 years ago**

It was evening and Nodoka sat with Genma on the other side of the table. Ranma had been tucked into bed and gotten a bedtime story. Once again insisting on a story about princesses, but instead he had been told about a brave and strong samurai of the Saotome family.

“I’m ruining him, Genma. Every time he’s with me it is worse and worse. He’s mistaken for a girl constantly because of the way he speaks and he seems to enjoy it. And today he told me that when he married Mako-kun he’d give me lots of grandbabies.”

Genma nodded with a determined face. “I’ll take him on a training journey. I will keep him away from girls until he acts like the boy he is.”

Nodoka nodded, knowing it would probably be the last she’d see of her son for many years. “Yes, you must make him a man amongst men.”

And thus Ranma’s parents created a pledge that Ranma would be a Man amongst Men…

\--

**Now**

“Ranma… Daughter.” The words felt foreign on her tongue. “It’ll be okay. Mommy’s got you. Mommy will help you.”


	2. 10 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later we meet a much changed person

**10 years later**

Ranko looked into the vanity mirror as she applied her makeup. She smiled at the image that looked back. Tonight the entire family would celebrate as Ranma and her wife broke the news to Pops and mom and father-in-law.

She sighed. The journey had been long, no magical shortcuts, but in the end it had all been worth it.

\--

**9 years and 9 months ago**

Ranma stood outside the therapists office. Hesitantly. He, no she, looked horrible. How had mother convinced her to wear a sundress. She looked like a young man in a sundress, she was a young man in a sun dress. She let out a sigh as she opened the door.

\--

**Now**

Those had been the first steps. Getting the diagnosis transgender. Strangely enough it had been a relief. She was not alone in this world, there were others like her. And she had a much clearer idea of who she was and who she was not.

But coming out had not been easy. She had been so afraid how everyone would react. It had cost some friendships, but it had been worth it to become herself.

\--

**9 years ago**

“Akane,” the pigtailed martial artist started, ready to confess the darkest secret. “I’m a girl.”

Akane let out a laugh. “Of course you are not. You got cured. Besides what girl has abs like yours?”

Ranma frowned. “I’m serious Akane. I… I may look like a boy on the outside. For now. But… inside I’m a girl. I’ve always been.” Ranma let out breath that she didn’t even realize she held in.

Akane looked at her strangely.

“Akane, I’m transgender. I wish I had realized when I had my curse, then I could simply have been locked. But that option is no longer there. I… I’ve been going to a therapist for the last 9 months and started on hormones. Female hormones. It’s no magic shortcut, but I’ll slowly become more of a woman.” Ranma blushed. “There’s a reason I’ve not removed my top lately…”

Akane stared mutely, before she let out a small laugh. “And here I though my lesbian side would never be explored. I realized I liked boys and girls.” With that the Tendou girl gave Ranma a big kiss on the lips.

\--

**Now**

Not everyone had taken it as nicely. Genma and Soun almost suffered multiple heart attacks when she came out. Ryuoga had laughed, thinking he had won Akane. But generally the rest had been quite accepting, even if she had heard the occasional slur the next few years, always from strangers. The last 5 years the slurs had been about how two women were in a relationship and married, basic homophobia.

\--

**8 years ago**

Ranma, no Ranko now, looked down at her new papers. She was now officially recognized as a woman. She smiled, taking a look at her reflection. Her face had changed a bit and her body had definitely been changing too. She now actually had breasts, though they were small. She knew that was the likely outcome, she’d never have breasts similar to those of her cursed form.

It had also been a struggle, but she and Akane had gotten married only 4 months before. Without too many issues. Both brides wore traditional Shinto dresses. The months after had been interesting. The chances of Ranko impregnating Akane was slim. The hormones had seen to that, but fortunately Ranko did have her swimmers frozen before she started her therapy.

\--

  
**Now**

Had it really been 8 years? 8 wonderful years, with 2 children, Ryoko and Kimiko. They had two mothers, they had just been carried by Akane and all Ranko had to do was hold her hand as each child was conceived and try to keep her hand intact each time Akane had given birth.

And Ranma had grown increasingly feminine, both through hormones, but more importantly through various surgeries.

\--

**7 years ago**

Ranko stared at the mirror, waiting as the doctor unwrapped the bandages around her face. She looked like a woman that had gone 10 rounds against Ryouga! But it was a woman’s face, very much looking like an older version of the face she had when she had a curse. Ranko cried tears of joy as she touched the mirror. Sure her face was swollen, but for the first time she saw a woman in the mirror.

\--

**6 years ago**

Her chest was sore and so were her hips. She glanced down, seeing the bandages that covered her breasts. She had taken the next step. Maybe she had gone a bit higher than she originally planned, but there was just something about breasts that affirmed her womanhood. With her new hips and breasts she’d never again be mistaken for a man. That thought made her smile.

She glanced further down to an area currently covered by a blanket. Only one thing really remained of Ranma and she couldn’t wait to get rid of it.

\--

**5 years ago**

Ranko wanted to cry out in pain as she awoke from the deep slumber. Akane was holding her hand. “It’s okay, my love, you are okay,” she said in her most soothing voice. “It’s done,” she then confirmed what Ranko already knew. In the corner she noticed that her mom was sitting, waiting for her daughter to wake up. She was wondering if she had truly made the right decision, if the pain was really worth it. "Congratulations mom, it's a girl," Ranko said, trying to push away the pain.

\--

**Now**

It had been worth all the pain, even if it had taken 6 months before she was fully recovered. 3 months where Akane was the only teacher in the dojo and then 3 months where Ryouga had shown up and helped out. He had obtained some of the same water that then-Ranma now-Ranko had used, from the spring of drowned man, but unlike Ranko he was happy with the result. However it had cost him the relationship with Akari.

Ahh, good old Ryouga. It was crazy to think how things had ended up. Life was just perfect for the martial artist and her family

\--

**4 years ago**

Ranko did smile slightly. She understood Akane’s reaction to seeing Ryouga currently practicing without a shirt. Akane was flustered, she had never really been with man, though Ranko had been able to do a decent attempt. But that was before. Ranko herself also felt quite hot. Ryouga had been her first crush, though she’d not realized at the time.

“It’s okay Akane. I understand.” she urged to her wife. “He’s definitely hot.” To which Akane could simply nod mutely.

\--

**Now**

It had taken a lot of conditioning, but eventually Akane was able to successfully seduce the lost man. And somehow Ranko had convinced both to join in on the fun. Now with a GPS tracker Ryouga rarely got lost anymore, at least not more than a few days at a time. As the children called both her and Akane their mother, they had eventually started calling Ryouga their father. It was really cute. And while Ryouga was officially only an inhabitant of the dojo, in all but legal title he was their husband and the father of their children.

\--

**Now**

Ranko, Akane, Ryouga, Ryoko and Kimiko entered the high class restaurant, moving to the seats that had been ordered. Soun, Nodoka and Genma were still not here. When Ranko and Akane had married, Soun had moved into the Saotome household. And Ranko just could not help but feel like Nodoka was a changed and much happier woman, though that could also be attributed to grandbabies.

After 5 minutes the three parents entered and moved to their seats. Pleasant conversation followed, without much real substance. Then a wonderful meal. Finally as the evening was ending Ranko smiled and put a hand on Akane’s stomach, while Ryouga did the same.

“Congratulations grandma and grandpas,” Ranko announced, smiling as she placed ultrasound images on the table. Nodoka stared at her daughter, daughter-in-law and unofficial-son-in-law. “But I thought…” she began and Ranko nodded.

“Yes, Ryoko and Kimiko will be my only biological children.” Ranko confirmed. “But Ryouga-kun is also my husband. And we will love our new daughter as we love the other two.” Nodoka nodded, then put a hand on Genma’s hand, to stop any objections.

Nodoka looked at her daughter. She had grown into a breathtaking beauty and she was far more feminine than Nodoka ever imagined. She wondered how she ever got the idea that this woman amongst women had ever been considered a boy. She had been foolish back then, but at least she had saved Ranko’s life and helped her to a new and better life.


End file.
